


she’s thunderstorms ; myoui mina

by tzuyuwu



Category: K-pop, Kpop - Fandom, TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fanfiction, Gen, Short Chapters, Short Story, 名井南, 미나
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzuyuwu/pseuds/tzuyuwu
Summary: mina is a girl whose emotions can control the weather. idea taken from a wattpad user.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fanfic i’ve posted on ao3, i’ve recently made the jump from wattpad to here!  
> please enjoy what i write!! <3

he thought today was going to be a boring class.

she was a new student and was being introduced to the class.

 

her name was myoui mina.

he thought that was a pretty name.

 

she looked pretty with her shoulder length chestnut hair.

but something inside told him to think she is ugly.

 

she took a seat in the desk that was always empty behind him.

he tried to sneak a glance at her through the reflection in the big window to his left. it was cloudy out.

 

she chatted with the girl who sat beside her.

he payed attention more to their conversation than what the teacher was talking about.

 

she introduced herself to the other girl.

he heard the other girl's name is hirai momo, he never knew that.

 

when the lesson was over, he tapped on her shoulder, asking about what the lesson was about because he wasn't paying attention.

she didn't say anything, she just stared at him.

 

he turned back around and looked out the window. it was suddenly sunny outside.

she was still staring at him, even though he was turned around.

 

he heard momo whisper something to her, maybe they were talking about him.

she didn't say anything back.

 

the bell rang, he gathered up his books and took one last look at her.

she left the classroom by herself, watching him as he left.

he knew something was up with her.


	2. two

she noticed that her locker was close to his. her heart fluttered.

he was talking to his friends as he gathered his books.

 

she watched his friends leave, and another girl approached him.

he put his arm around the other girl, it looked like a romantic gesture.

 

she felt jealousy bubble up inside her, the other girl was definitely prettier than her.

he shut his locker and walked away with the girl as she flipped her blonde hair.

she wishes she was that other girl.


	3. three

he planned on eating lunch outside. but it was unexpectedly overcast.

she sat alone at lunch.

 

he passed by her in the halls.

she stared at him.

 

he found the blonde girl he was with the hall either.

she watched them walk hand in hand, she knew they were dating. 

 

he sat down with the other girl and they began to eat lunch, he caught a pair of dark eyes staring at him from across the room.

she quickly looked away, feeling embarsssed. it got darker outside.

he knew she was really strange.


	4. four

"momo, can i ask you something?" she asked her friend.

"yeah what's up mina?"

 

"why shouldn't i develop a crush on him, you told me that this morning and i never asked why."

"he's too self absorbed, i would find someone who has a better head on their shoulders."

 

"who is that girl he is with? are they friends?"

"sana? that's his girlfriend. they recently started dating."

 

"oh, alright. can i tell you a secret?"

"sure."

 

"you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"i promise i won't."

 

she thought long and hard, should she tell momo?

momo was staring at her with wide eyes.

 

"okay, my emotions affect the weather."

"like a superhero?"

 

"you could say that..."

"oh mina! you make up such crazy stories!"

mina wasn't lying, she could manipulate the weather. it started to get stormy outside.


	5. five

"she seems nice, the new girl." he said.

"i wouldn't trust her, she seems weird," sana told him.

 

"why do you say that?"

"she stares a lot at you, i don't trust you with any girl except me."

 

"maybe she just wants to talk but can't figure out what words to say."

"she's still weird though, and she's not that pretty."

 

"don't say that, she's okay looking."

"maybe she's an alien with some supernatural powers."

he shrugged off what sana said and looked out the window. it was starting to get stormy outside.


	6. six

time passed, she began to fall in love with him more and more.

his girlfriend disappeared for a while, maybe they broke up. this was a blessing.

 

there was a school formal coming up, she planned on asking him to the dance.

he never planned on going.

 

she caught him at his locker after school, "can i ask you something?"

"yeah sure," he replied.

 

"i was wondering," her heart pounded in her chest and her hands began to shake, "do you want to go to the formal dance with me?"

"i can't," he said right away.

 

"why not?" she felt a lump form in her throat, she was ready to start crying.

"i have a girlfriend," he stated.

 

"that blonde girl? but she left this school," she asked, her voice cracking.

"are you talking about sana? she went to korea, she's training to be a kpop idol."

 

"oh," she muttered. she knew that girl could become a singer or a model, she was extremely pretty. 

"i'm sorry," he told her as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked away.

she began to sob softly, the boy she loved broke her heart. thunder loudly rumbled in the sky.


	7. seven

he felt bad for rejecting her, but he promised sana he wouldn't see other girls.

she was completely heartbroken, he would never know how she felt.

 

it was raining hard on his walk home, he had no umbrella and his jacket had no hood.

she spent a long time crying in the washroom before going home. the weather got worse the more she cried.

 

as he was walking home in the rain, he saw her standing in the middle of the street.

her chestnut hair was plastered to her face, from the rain and from her tears.

 

he approached her, "you know its really creepy for a girl to follow a boy home, especially after he rejects her."

"you made me cry," her usual quiet voice was loud and angry, "and in return i made the sky cry while you walked home without an umbrella. i hope you freeze to death."

 

he was very confused, "i don't understand what you're saying."

"you would understand if you knew that every action that you made towards me not only affected me, but others as well."

he pushed past her as he continued to walk home, wanting to get away from the creepy new girl as much as he could.


End file.
